Separation Means Nothing
by I Wish I Was A Dinosaur
Summary: School changes you more than you'd like. Four mischevious girlfriends Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata are being seperated to teach them how to behave. Will it work or will it just make them more insane than they were before?
1. The First to Go

Hiya! I'm a brand new author. I know everyone does high school fictions I know.. but I couldn't resist.This story though Sakura is the one who goes to the other school it is not Sakura centric but at parts yes it is. This fiction mainly surrounds Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. I warped Hinata's personality just a bit... she's not exactly a trouble maker like Tenten, Sakura, and Ino but more like she gets categorized with them because she is such close friends with her. So yeah. Tell me what you think... I really want opinions. There will be pairings yes, but they aren't too popular pairings i think... you can vote on who you want to be paired with who.. so yeah.

* * *

I don't own Naruto

* * *

'It's been six whole hours and five long days for all your lies to come undone…' Sakura hummed to herself as she tapped along with her pencil. Her eyes were closed as she pretended to be following along with the teacher. She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked about the room. Her friend Tenten sat in the front of the room which wasn't good for passing notes since Sakura sat in the back corner of the room. Her other friends Hinata and Ino were in another classroom, because Sakura was in 'Advanced English' as they called it which was basically a flashy way of saying you're in 11th grade English. The teacher wasn't really all that great and had been teaching them the same lesson for the eighth time this month. 'Is it over yet?' she thought to herself as she looked at the clock. 'Five more minutes…. Five aggravatingly long minutes…' Looking over to Tenten she looked just as bored and agitated. 'I can't take it.' Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno?" He asked as he fixed his glasses.

"Your clock is off by five minutes." Sakura said confidently. The whole classroom looked back at her. Tenten smiled.

"The bell hasn't rung. My clock is fine." He argued.

"No. It's completely off. The whole school is in fact we were supposed to dismissed an hour ago." The teacher walked up to her desk and stared her down.

"How do you find that plausible?"

"I don't." She said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" He said completely irritated.

"It was simply a time waster." The bell rung and she packed up her stuff and just as she was about to be out the door with the rest of the class.

"Haruno. Detention. This Saturday." Sakura inwardly cussed as she stepped out the door to find Tenten waiting for her.

"A martyr," Tenten said with a fake cry. "One brave soldier to stand up and destroy useless class time." Sakura laughed and punched Tenten who punched her back and after several more punches the two of them had bruises on their arms. "Shall we go to AP History?"

"Yes. We shall." Sakura said with a laugh as the two linked arms and walked off in unison to their class. Meanwhile across the halls was Ino standing in front of her locker mirror brushing her hair.

"Is it really necessary to brush your hair before English, Ino-chan?" Hinata said as she stood with her English book in arms waiting next to Ino's locker. Ino closed her locker and stared Hinata straight in the eye.

"Not only is Sasuke in that class, but Sai and that means I have to look perfect to make them want to be my boyfriend." Ino said as she told Hinata her little mantra. "The more perfect you look, the more perfect boyfriend you'll have, it is as simple as that." Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ms. Perfect. Let's get to class before Kakashi-sensei gets there." Hinata said as she started to push Ino towards History.

"Fat chance of that." Ino said with a laugh. As they entered the room, it didn't look as chaotic as normal. "Uh…" She looked up at the teacher's desk to find Kakashi actually there on time and in a suit no less. "What the hell happened to you?!?" She shouted without thinking. Hinata took a mental note to kill Ino for that.

"What she means is why the occasion?" Hinata said trying to clean up Ino's mess of an insult.

"Well it just so happens that today is my evaluation day." He took a step away to reveal the principal's assistant Ibiki. Ino and Hinata both thought the same thing at the same time. 'Shit.' Kakashi walked up to them.

"Now if you'll both be kind enough to join the rest of the class." He said with a sweet smile though under her breath for only Ino and Hinata's ears he really said, "If you don't behave nicely for the rest of class, your one detention will turn to detention for the rest of the year." Hinata made another mental note to kill Ino before the day was through. After their little tardiness, class went by smoothly and Shizune left the room ten minutes before class was over. "Do whatever you like." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and went back to normal. Everyone basically did. Ino who sat in the third row moved her desk all the way over to Hinata's which was in the first row.

"At least it's only one detention." Ino said as she flipped her hair back. It was a clever thing she did. Sasuke sat right next to Hinata and Sai right behind her, but it never worked. Instead of really getting them to notice it the 'wow that's pretty' way they saw it as the 'that freakish hair just blew my homework away…'

"It's my very first detention… Father'll be angry.." Hinata said as fidgeted with her fingers nervously. 'More like angrier than usual… ' She sighed. Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Just tell rip up the note in the mail before your father gets it."

"I'm not sure…" Hinata said as she stared to fidget even more.

"Would you rather get in trouble?" Ino said with a sigh.

"Not really…"

"Then it's settled." Ino smiled triumphantly as the bell rung. "Only two more hours left!" Ino said excitedly as she ran out of the room leaving her bag next to Hinata. 'I am so not picking that up…' She thought to herself as she started to leave but reluctantly went back and picked up Ino's bag anyway. 'I'm so weak..' She walked out of the classroom and to her locker where she put Ino's bag in. Hinata walked down the hallway to Science.

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other with tears in their eyes. "Goodbye my friend!" Sakura waved to her. Sixth period was the only class all four girls were truly separated from each other. Sakura was a genius when it came to science so she was in 12Th grade science class. Tenten was in the 11th grade science and Ino had failed 9th grade sciene and was repeating it while Hinata was in 10th grade science. The teachers had done this to try and get them to behave normally when away from one another. It didn't work out.

Class had begun and Sakura got bored and started to draw on the board while the teacher was teaching. "Haruno, sit down." She shrugged and sat down in place and continued to draw on the board with some difficulty. "At your seat." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote 'your seat' on it and sat on it. Sakura smiled and continued to draw. "Haruno!" He dragged her to her seat and pushed her down. "Stay." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. All the seniors were all used to this little occurrence it happened every day. Suddenly Sakura bent down next to her desk and lifted up the tile of the floor. (All the floors are tiled. Why? I don't know. Just wanted to make them tiled.) Looking into it, it was a huge hole in the ground. She stuck her hand in the hole and seconds later pulled out a card board cut out of herself before jumping into said hole. Meanwhile, Hinata was sitting innocently in biology writing down whatever popped into her head as so called 'notes.' Suddenly the tile next to her desk flipped open with a loud crack.

"Come!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Hinata and pulled her down into the tunnel. Sakura's head came back up and she shoved a cardboard cut out in Hinata's place. The teacher stared at Sakura like she was on crack. "You saw nothing!" She grabbed the tile and slipped it back in place. Everyone just blinked and went on with their life.

Sakura and Hinata crawled about the tunnels until they found a rather large hole decorated with Chinese lanterns for lights and two couches and a t.v. feed stolen from the teacher's lounge. Tenten and Ino were already sitting there waiting.

"You guys take forever!" Ino complained.

"I have the farthest route from here!" Sakura yelled. Tenten put her hands over their mouths.

"We are underneath the teacher's lounge! We have to be semi-quiet." Tenten sighed as she plopped down on the couch and the rest followed suit. They heard the class bells and went down their own tunnels back to their classrooms when Ino finally realized something.

By the time Hinata got into the locker room Ino was already freaking out about her bag while Sakura and Tenten were laughing at how stupid she was acting.

Hinata walked in and set Ino's bag down and started to change. Sakura and Tenten looked at it and then looked at Ino. Hinata looked at the bag and then at Ino. Then Hinata looked at Sakura and Tenten. "Should we?" Hinata said innocently. They all did one more look at the bag and then at Ino.

"Nah!" They all said at once as they continued to change into their gym clothes which consisted of nothing more than a simple white shirt and black shorts. They stood just outside the door with Sakura's hand on the handle when they heard Gai the instructor shout something.

"Okay, fifty laps! GO!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

"Uh…" Sakura said as she pulled her hand back making a small clicking noise.

"Huh? What was that? Is someone late? That means they get the special job of running the whole P.E. time. They must have a lot of youth to try and be late to my class." They could almost feel the shine through the door coming from his teeth which probably blinded a bunch of the students in the gym.

"Escape Plan A." Tenten whispered as the three of them slowly backed away from the door when suddenly it came bursting open. Gai stood there glaring at them.

"I see you are late!" He shouted as he smiled her frighteningly bright smile.

"Shield your eyes!" Sakura cried. They all covered their eyes and as the smile died down Gai was still there.

"Girls, do you have a reason to not be in class?"

"Hinata wasn't feeling well."

"I'm not?" Hinata said innocently. Tenten stepped on her foot. "I mean I'm not." She closed her eyes and looked pale.

"See we were just trying to escort her to the nurse's office." Sakura said as a fake angel halo appeared on her head.

"She only needs one escort." Gai demanded. "Who will come to gym class?"

"Ino can't find her bag and Tenten needs her help finding it." Sakura said just as Ino came bursting through the door with tears in her eyes.

"I can't find my bag.. it has my make up and cell phone and picture of Sasuke and Sai and…" She sniffled. Tenten walked over and hugged Ino.

"See." Tenten said with a smile. Gai nodded and ran back into the gym.

"That's why it's good to have four friends. It's equal that way." Sakura said with a smile.

"Nothing is equal! My bag is gone forever!!" She fell over and pretended to die. Tenten walked into the locker room and came back out with Ino's bag. Ino looked up and tackled Tenten into a hug. "I love you!!!"

"'Kay enough love get off!" She threw Ino off her. They all started to laugh and smiled at each other. Suddenly the gym door burst open again. Tenten threw Ino's bag into a bush.

"What the hell?!?" Ino shouted as Tenten kicked her and said,

"We are excused from gym because your bag is still missing." Ino just pouted but nodded. Gai stood there with the phone in his hand.

"Haruno!" He pointed to her. Tenten and Ino looked at each other. They pushed her forward as an offering. Sakura's eye twitched as she looked back at them and mouthed the word 'You're dead for turning me in!' He pulled her into the gym and the doors closed

"Well that was a bit weird." Hinata said as she sighed with relief for not getting caught. The three changed back into their clothes and walked off campus. "I should get heading home." Hinata said as her bus came. "Bye!" Tenten headed towards the weapons shop her family owned.

"See you tomorrow!" Ino stood there alone and suddenly realized. "Sakura's my ride home!" She ran back to the school and looked around to find Sakura sulking by her locker. "Hello ride home!!" Ino said as she patted Sakura on the back. "What kind of trouble are you in?" Sakura looked up at Ino with an angry expression. "That bad…. Well I can always catch a ride with some random guy…" She said to herself. Sakura grabbed Ino by the collar just as she was about to run away.

"Guess what happened?"

"You're suspended?" Sakura shook her head. "You're expelled?" Sakura shook her head. "You're have cancer and you're going to die in five seconds?" Sakura glared at Ino. "Never mind that one.. uh.. You're on probation and have detention for five weeks?" Sakura shook her head. "What?"

"I was chosen for a school transfer program…." Sakura said glumly. "I'll be gone for the rest of the school year."

"But who's homework am I going to write my name on when I forget mine?" Ino said with teary eyes.

"Uh… you do that to everyone in your row in everyone of your classes." Sakura sighed.

"Oh really? Never mind then.. but who's going to eat with me at lunch?"

"Hinata and Tenten will."

"Oh yeah… strike that but who's going to give me a ride home?"

"You have a car."

"You're right… You know what I don't need you. Bye!" Ino shouted as skipped off.

"Just for that you're riding in the trunk." Sakura said as her vein throbbed. Ino stopped in her tracks.

"Uh…" Sakura drove home that day with Ino stuffed in the trunk of her small bug.

"I feel so much better now." Sakura said as she cranked up her stereo.

The next day Ino walked to school with Hinata and Tenten and told them about Sakura's transfer. They moped the whole day which surprised the crap out of their teacher's making them think the end of the world was coming. (Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata are known for causing trouble for the teachers even when they don't mean to. Their excuse always is 'we get bored a lot.') Meanwhile Sakura sat in her bug staring at the huge school in front of her. In Sakura's mind she saw the school as if it was up on a big hill and there was a storm with lightning flashing about it and her old school in the distance had sunshine and fluffy clouds and Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. A boy suddenly came up to her window and knocked on it. He had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her and she rolled down her window.

"Yes?" Sakura said as she looked up at him annoyed.

"Are you the new transfer student?"

"Unfortunately yes." Sakura said with a sigh. "Are you the welcoming committee?"

"No, but I figured since you're the only car I don't recognize out of the off campus people, you must be the transfer. I'm Uzamaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura." She reluctantly opened her door and grabbed her Emily the strange messenger bag. She came out wearing black combat boots, with a puffy black skirt with black and white fishnets, her shirt was long sleeve and had holes everywhere in it. Underneath that shirt was a white tank top. She opened up a black parasol and slipped on a round cap that had a black veil attached.

"Uh…" Naruto stared at her outfit strangely. "What are you wearing?" Sakura smiled evilly. He just so happened to ask the right question.

"It's something to make them realize how much of a mistake it was choosing me to go to this school!" Sakura smiled. "They'll think I am a basket case and send me back to my old school."

"Uh.. you look like a freak. So mission accomplished." Naruto continued walking. Sakura's eye twitched. She punched him. "Ow!! What was that for?"

"Baka!!" She shouted as she stormed off and entered the first building she saw. The whole school consisted of at least fourteen different buildings. One building was the tallest and she figured it was the main office but being blindly offended she entered the wrong one. Her eyes widened as she looked at everyone. They were all boys. "I am so confused…" Some random boy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building.

"That's one of our dormitories." He sighed as he dragged her towards the main building. She stared at him. 'What the hell? He's wearing make up… and a cat hat….' Sakura thought to herself as she stared at him. He wore purple makeup and had a cat hat or maybe it was a bat… She started to inwardly debate whether it was a bat cap or a cat one and decided to ask him.

"Hey is that hat you are wearing really small cat ears or funny looking bat ears?" Sakura said as stared at him.

"They aren't supposed to be ears…" He mumbled as he shoved her through the door. "This is the main office." He walked out and Sakura just stood there completely confused.

'There's only one thing to do at a time like this.' Sakura thought to herself. 'Go through every single room and try to find the right one.' There were two staircases on the left and right sides leading to the upper rooms. It seemed to be only two story though the ceiling was extremely high. 'This place has got to be for rich kids…' She thought as she climbed up the left staircase and walked down the main hallway. She opened her first door on the right to find a class full of boys learning something or otherwise. (She didn't care to find out. Who would?)

"Excuse me, miss?" The teacher said as she slammed the door and moved on.

"What's behind door number two?" She said to herself as she opened up to the janitor's closet. "Boring… Door number three!" She shouted as she opened the door to what appeared to be the teacher's lounge.

"What are you doing here? Students are forbidden to-!" Sakura skipped over to the expensive looking coffee machine and started to fiddle with it. "Don't do that!" He shouted as he walked over to stop her just as she gave up and skipped out the door. "Uh…." The machine suddenly exploded in the teacher's face. His eye twitched as he ran out the door to look for her to find her gone. Sakura was in the room with large intricately designed double doors. A man with the janitor's outfit looked at her strangely.

"…" They stared at each other until Sakura got bored and wandered into the rooms on the other side of the hall. "Another classroom…" Sakura said. This room had tons of plaques and degree papers on the wall and was full of boys. The teacher looked to her strangely.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura just shrugged and slammed the door which caused all the plaques and papers to fall off the wall and break. The class broke out in laughter at that. Sakura skipped back down the stairs not wanting to look into the other rooms. Just as she reached the bottom Naruto came into the building and stared her down.

"Where'd that emo chick get to…" He mumbled. Sakura overhead this and slapped him upside the head.

"It's a protest! I'm not emo!" He rubbed his wound as Kakashi walked into the building.

"There you are Sakura!" Kakashi said as he approached but stopped when he noticed her outfit. "What's with the.."

"It's a protest I tell you!" Without another word Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the collar and pulled her into the office. She yelled a large range of curses which echoed in the whole building. A woman sat at the desk with dark hair and eyes with a pig on her lap.

"Kakashi, this must be your transfer student." Sakura looked to Shizune and was about to yell when she saw the pig. Within seconds she was beside Shizune poking the pig with a stick. "Uh…. What is she doing?" Shizune asked warily.

"She does things like this often." Kakashi said with a sigh. 'So he sent us his most troublesome student eh…. He didn't even notice what kind of school this is…' Shizune thought to herself.

"The headmistress will be ready to see you soon. Uh.. ms.?" Shizune said as she reached out her hand.

"Haruno Sakura." She said as she continued to poke the pig. The pig completely annoyed with this jumped off her lap and ran off. "Aw…" Sakura said as she was now bored again.

"I'm Shizune, assistant to Headmistress Tsunade." She smiled and Sakura stared up at her with teary eyes. "uh.. what's wrong?"

"Why are you forcing me to come here? Why?" Sakura said as she grabbed a tissue out of nowhere and wiped a fake tear from her eye. "I don't deserve this!" Shizune lead Sakura upstairs and to the big double doors.

"Here is the headmistress's room." Sakura stared at it.

"She wasn't in there ten minutes ago."

"How do you know that?"

"I went in." Shizune just sighed and opened the door. A lady with blonde pigtails sat in the big chair behind the big desk. She arched an eyebrow at the sight of Sakura.

"When I said pick one of your tougher students, we can whip him into shape…I didn't think it would be…" Tsunade said as she glared at Kakashi.

"Someone so depressing! So depressing that you should send me back!! If you say so!" Sakura said as she started to head out the door. Tsunade grabbed her by the collar.

"That's not what I was going to say… but Kakashi… is she your pick?" Tsunade said as she glared at him thoroughly.

"Well she is." He smiled. "Now she's yours. Have fun." He ran out the door.

"This is going to be interesting…" Tsunade said to herself.

"Why?" Sakura said who was suddenly beside her braiding her hair.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"I got bored…" She complained. "So what did Kakashi send me to? Is this a reform school for misbehaving students, cause I am a perfect little angel. Pinky swear!" Just then two angry teachers burst through the door.

"Tsunade-sama, some random girl in funeral attire with pink hair came into my room and destroyed all my plaques and wall ornaments! They are all ruined now!" The teacher slammed his fists on the desk. The second teacher had burn marks and had a blackened face and burned hair.

"That same girl came into the locked teacher's lounge somehow and blew up the coffee machine in my face!!" He fumed and the two continued complaining. Tsunade looked to Sakura who was currently in the corner of the room hiding behind a fake plant.

"I'll deal with it. Leave."

"But Tsuande-sama!!" They shouted.

"Leave." She commanded and they reluctantly stormed out. Sakura now reappeared in front of Tsunade's desk. "You certainly are a destructive one."

"I'm not wearing funeral attire. It's uh… " Sakura thought fast. "It's emo. That Naruto kid even agreed with me, so it couldn't have been me." Sakura nodded her head smugly.

"Ha ha you're funny, but no." Tsunade sighed.

"It could have been some other student." Sakura argued. Tsunade laughed at this statement.

"Did you notice anything in the classrooms you invaded?"

"The teachers were pricks." Sakura immediately said.

"Anything else?"

"Uh.. nope."

"You didn't happen to notice that there aren't any other girls here."

"What?" Sakura said as her jaw dropped. "No there has to be some…."

"This is a boarding school for boys."

"WHAT?!?!?" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Haha so that was it. The big opener. By the by this is during the Shippuden series and just in case you wanted to know who is in which school here it is:

All Boys School:

Students: Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee, Haku, Zabuza, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Juugo, Suigetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu.. and others.. ((I know that half the characters I listed are dead, but in my fiction they are all still alive.. cause I loves them!!))

Teachers: Yamato, Tsunade, Shizune, Asuma,... and bunch of random teachers that no one cares about.. well at least I don't...

Regular School:

Students: Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Hinata, Chouji, and other random ninja... there's a lot more chars but I can't reveal them yet...

Teachers: Kakashi, Anko, Yamato, Ibiki, Jiraiya, and more but I don't care about remembering their names... so yeah...

Review now please!!


	2. This Chapter is Extremely Short

* * *

For those of you who don't listen, the girls are pretty radical. When you put them in a new environment, things will happen.

I don't own Naruto. If I did... Itachi would be alive. T.T

* * *

"Is she alright?" Shizune asked as she glanced at Sakura who was currently sitting on the ledge of the window. It looked as though she was preparing to jump out the building.

"Goodbye cruel world! I leave my house and all my worldly belongings to my imaginary friend, Hiro!" Sakura shouted as she wiped away a fake tear.

"You're not going to leave me any of your stuff?!" Ino shouted from outside of the building. Sakura looked down to see her three favorite people in all the world. "If you don't give me any, I'm going to murder Hiro."

"Don't you dare!" Sakura yelled as she struggled to shake a fist at Ino without losing her balance. A hand from within the office pulled the slipping girl back into the safe office.

"Why did I take on this ordeal…" Tsunade thought as she rubbed her temples vigorously. "Girls come to my office, now." She yelled. The three girls would have been there as fast as they could to see their long lost friend Sakura, but on the way they got lost. As they entered the rather large building, they knew it would be upstairs. The thing that they didn't know was which door belonged to the headmistress. If they looked at the map at the bottom of the stairs that Sakura herself didn't notice, they would have arrived at the office in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, they didn't.

Hinata being the quieter one of the group was practically shoved through the first door that they saw. When I say practically, I mean they literally shoved the poor girl through the door. The door of the hinge flew off in a loud bang. The teacher didn't seem at all bothered by this or by the fact that along with the door a lavender haired girl came flying in. the teacher was bothered by the fact that he had just finished putting up his plaques full of degrees and whatnot that had previously been knocked down by Sakura. A single tear slid down his cheek as the wall shook. He held his breath as the plaques moved ever so slightly. No movement.

"YES!" The teacher cried. Some students focused on their insane teacher while others focused on the cute girl who was rubbing her head.

"Look what you did, Ino! You broke Hinata, the teacher, and the door!" A brown haired girl said. She had her hair up in two buns. She had on an angry expression.

"I'm guessing you know that emo chick?" One of the students bravely asked.

"It's a protest, damn it!" Sakura's voice though muffled was still heard. Tenten shot him a glare before completely ignoring him and grabbing Hinata by the collar and dragging her out.

"It's not my fault. You were shoving her too!" Another female voice shouted from the outside of the classroom.

"Either way when Hinata wakes up, we'll have to blame someone."

"Sakura."

"Sounds good to me." The two girls walked out and looked for another door to open. They opened the door next to that. Tenten and Ino walked in and looked around. They appeared to be dissecting a frog of some sort.

"HOLY MOTHER OF HELL!" Ino screamed as she ran out and slammed the door. Tenten on the other hand was frozen at the sight of people cutting up frogs. It was on this day, she would become even more obsessed with weapons. Ino on the other hand was standing on the outside of the door shivering. "So gross…"

"What is?" Hinata said as she rubbed the wound on her head.

"Well, Tenten and I continued out search for Sakura and that lady's office while you were knocked unconscious by Tenten and m… I mean Sakura alone. We entered into that horrible room, and I saw the most horrible sight in all the world."

"What did you see?" Hinata shivered a bit wondering what was so devastating.

"If I repeat what it was, I think my tongue will shrivel up and burn."

"But shriveling doesn't really…"

"It'll happen!" Ino interrupted as a tear slid down her cheek. "This school is horrible… It has… It has…"

"Where's Tenten?"

"Shit." Ino swore. "I can't go back in there! Hinata, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to sacrifice your sight to the god of this school in order to get both you and Tenten back!"

"Eh?" Hinata said as Ino quickly opened the door and shoved Hinata in before swiftly closing. Hinata looked around in the room. To her surprise, Tenten had taken over the classroom.

"You need to cut it this way! If you use this technique, all of the guts will fall out in seconds!" She commanded. Somehow Tenten had managed to commandeer all of the cutting utensils that the boys were using for the dissection. It appeared like Tenten was lecturing the teacher on proper use of the utensil. From one of them currently stuck to a wall in the back of the room, Hinata could tell Tenten was in weapons mode.

"Tenten…" Hinata whispered. It didn't seem to get through to her. "Tenten, Ino stole your favorite dagger and is cutting her hair with it!"

"What?!?" Tenten screamed as she swung open the door and slammed it, which caused the plaques in the room next door to all come crashing down again. The teacher cried while the class laughed. I would too. Hinata sighed in relief as Tenten left the room. She slowly surveyed the room looking for the thing that horrified Ino.

"Well whatever." Hinata said as she opened the door and apologized before walking out.

"You lied."

"You almost killed a man."

"Excuses." Tenten said with a pout. Ino suddenly enveloped Hinata in a huge bear hug.

"You survived seeing that nasty thing!"

"Are you that scared of dissections?" Hinata asked she tried to pry Ino off of her.

"What no." Ino said as she loosened her grip. "I was talking about the condition of that teacher's hair. It was all oily and gross and it looked like he never washed it. It will haunt me for all my days." She shuddered.

Sakura looked out the window in disbelief glancing at her friends once more. "My rescue team has come!" She danced in glee while Tsunade and Shizune stared at her.

"You're not going anywhere. This is your new school." Shizune said with a sigh. Nothing was going to get through to this girl. "Your parents agreed to it. Your school was happy to do it."

"I regret it." Tsunade said as she opened up the drawer of her desk. She pulled out a bottle of sake and took out a big swig.

"Sh. Your classes are set. Your room is arranged. We even made a customized female uniform for you." Shizune smiled while Sakura and Tsunade just gave her the look of you're-barking-up-the-wrong-tree-she-won't-listen-to-anything-you-say.

"How the hell did you friends get her anyway? According to your record, you're the only one with a car."

"They probably spent the whole day expanding our underground tunnel system."

"Say what?" Tsunade didn't know if it was the alcohol or if the chick was crazy. It was both.

"Nothing." Sakura smiled innocently. "They probably spent the whole day walking up here. They love me so much!" Suddenly a loud crashing noise sounded through the hall. Suddenly Sakura yelled out, "It's a protest, damn it!" Both Tsunade and Shizune shot her a worried look. After that loud voices were heard.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say your friends have entered." Another loud bang sounded along with a boisterous crash after that. Surprisingly after that sobs could be heard along with laughter before you heard someone distinctly scream, "HOLY MOTHER OF HELL!" Tsunade just eyed Sakura curiously. 'If her friends are this bad, and they decided to send her over her… Should I be worried?' After those noises, it was distinctly silent except for some yells that stopped at the same time. Suddenly a loud thump sounded along with a high pitched scream accompanied by the sound of something crashing to the ground. After that more sobs were heard. 'I should be very worried…'

"What makes you think my friends did that?" The double doors suddenly swung open reavealing three girls who appeared very messy. One had a large bruise on her head. One was removing plastic spoons from their person. One was holding something in pieces behind their hands and whistling innocently.

"Just a guess."

"Sakura!" The three of them screamed as they ran up towards her. It seemed as though they were about to embrace her when Ino and Tenten sucker punched her in the face while Hinata being less violent stabbed her with a spoon.

"Ow! What the hell?!?" Sakura screamed as she fell backwards before hiding behind Tsundae.

"You didn't pay me back that damn nickel! Without it, I won't have enough money to buy a house! Do you want me to be homeless?!" Ino yelled.

"Okay, I get that, but why did you two hit me?" Sakura said as she pulled the spoon out from her arm.

"I just got caught in the moment." Tenten smiled.

"I just felt like stabbing you with a spoon." Hinata smiled. Sakura glared at them.

"Did you guys just come here to destroy my school?" Tsunade asked as she rubbed her temples once more.

"No, we came to make sure this school was acceptable for our dear friend."

"Is it?" Tsunade asked. Both Sakura and Tsunade both thought. 'Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no…'

"Yes." All three girls said simultaneously.

"There are many things to play with." Tenten smiled innocently. Sakura seemed to agree.

"There are many teachers to play with." Hinata smiled innocently. Tsunade shuddered.

"There are many boys to rape." Ino smiled innocently. Sakura laughed manically.

"You guys convinced me. I'll stay!"

"Okay then. " Tsunade smirked. At least the three of them would soon be gone. She only had to keep one.

"Goodbye my friends!" Sakura waved as the three of them abruptly left. Abruptly. In an abrupt fashion. Abruption. Abortion. A portion. A potion. HARRY POTTER! Now that that is done.

Sakura prepared to embrace her brand new life by letting Tsunade drag her by the collar of her shirt while she tried to hold onto anything stable to not go to her new dorm and accept her new life. She managed to hold onto–in an attempt to avoid this new life—grabbed one teacher, three students, the rail of the stairs eight times separately, Tsunade's pet pig, the door, the grass, a tree, a lolly pop—okay that one was because she had a sweet tooth craving, but everything else to escape her fate. At last Tsunade reached the dorm room. She threw Sakura in and locked the door.

"Eh?"

Tsunade walked back to her office and spoke into the speakers. "Hello students! There is a new delinquent student that we have accepted, and those of you who have been here for more than a year know what this means. All classes are cancelled. Return to your dorms now. Don't. I repeat DON'T let the new student leave the dorms. The rules for today have changed to as follows: 1. Go to your dorm and don't leave it until tomorrow morning. 2. If you live in a dorm where the student is located, you are to make sure she doesn't leave. 3. Give a call to the administration offices for all your food and other shopping needs. We will buy them for you. 4. If these rules are followed as I say, all tests are cancelled this week. If you're wondering how will I recognize him, easy. She'll be the emo girl with pink hair. Thank you." Tsunade smirked. "Welcome to School, Ms. Haruno."

"IT'S A FUCKING PROTEST!" Sakura screamed to no one in general.

* * *

If you are wondering how to stab someone with a plastic spoon, it's easy. Flip it over and stab 'em with the handle end. Teehee.  
Yes, for the extreme students Tsunade closes down the school for the day. Tsunade will actually do this more often than not. Whenever she has a hangover or is extremely tired and or annoyed, she announces a made up national holiday and closes down her school. Why? Cause she's the teacher.  
If you wondering who haunts Ino's nightmares too bad. I won't announce.  
This has turned into a crack fiction. I'm sorry, but someone asked me to update... and the only time i can is apparently at 2:56 AM in the morning so I am currently running on sugar and coffee so if my story gets a little crazy, you'll know why.

* * *

So Review Now. Since I updated.


End file.
